


Командная работа

by krapivka37



Category: Castle, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krapivka37/pseuds/krapivka37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один консультант — уже само по себе ужасно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Командная работа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72585) by [shinealightonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme). 



Беккет привыкла, что Касл превращал каждую теорию в такой закрученный сюжет, где даже самое разумное объяснение теряло всякое правдоподобие, но эта история превзошла все остальные. Это вина Кэффри, конечно. Эти двое подзуживали друг друга, пытаясь перещеголять рассказ другого и изобразить более впечатляющую картину.

Она и Бёрк — мастера совершенно другого жанра — взирали на происходящее с другого конца комнаты.  
— Когда ты скажешь им, что мы уже поймали этого парня? — спросил её спутник вполголоса.

— Вообще-то я собираюсь пообедать. — Беккет сделала вид, что смотрит на часы. — Если Касл заметит, что я ушла, передай ему, что я проверяю многообещающую зацепку по делу.


End file.
